


Niespodziewany gość

by Underthewater2016



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Prompt: 
    Długość 1kFandom Hawaii 5.0Pairing: bez lub z (zależy od autora)warunki: głównymi bohaterami muszą być osoby nie z pierwszego planu :)do kiedy - do końca wrześniaoceniane do 15 października albo do zdobycia trzech ocen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Byłe dziewczyny Stevena McGarretta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169931) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [liga_pojedynkow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/liga_pojedynkow) collection. 



> Tekst pojedynkowy.  
> Dziękuję euphori814 za wspaniałą zabawę :)  
> Proszę o przeczytanie tekstu mojego oraz euphori, i ocenę. Wybieracie tekst, który się wam podobał najbardziej. Nie ma remisów. Wybieracie jeden teksty.
> 
> Zapraszamy również do korzystania z kolekcji do własnych wyzwań.

Wracając do domu, Max w żadnym wypadku nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć śladów włamania i juchy na polerowanej podłodze. A jeszcze mniej spodziewał się znaleźć nieprzytomnego, broczącego krwią McGarretta w swojej kuchni.  
Po bohaterskim wyczynie, jakim było opatrzenie rany kłutej (z całą pewnością spowodowanej tępym narzędziem) na boku komandora i zaciągnięcie go w pojedynkę do salonu, na kanapę, Max jest z siebie tak dumny, jakby uzyskać setny level w Metinie2 bez pomocy drużyny.  
A nawet jeśli podczas udzielania pierwszej pomocy, odrobinę zmacał to i owo, to przecież nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. W końcu nie każdego dnia miał możliwość zajmować się _żywym_ kawałkiem apetycznego marynarza.


End file.
